


Acting

by nervousknifeboy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Concerts, M/M, Stage Gay, only not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousknifeboy/pseuds/nervousknifeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has some concerns about how overly touchy Gerard gets onstage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting

"No, Gee, you gotta- Hey, listen." The normally soft-spoken man struggled to find the correct words. Gerard was the wordsmith of the family, not him. Mikey communicated more effectively through actions and body language. However, therein lay the whole problem- body language, and, in this case, Mikey was not the one at fault. Gerard regarded him patiently, hands resting casually on his hips as he waited, red hair slightly mussed by the energy of their performance. Mikey became aware that he was about to start stammering and glanced at his hands, hoping that maybe lack of eye contact would help. Gerard's eyes were mesmerizing at the best of times and paralyzing at the worst.

"You can't...I know the stage shit is just you, y'know...you're touchy and I'm your brother, fuck, fine, but you can't do shit like that. People will..." He made the mistake of looking back at Gerard, who'd arched an eyebrow, looking curious. "...think weird shit, I don't know." Gerard waited to ensure that Mikey was done speaking.

"'Weird shit' sums up this band pretty well, Mikes. You're worried about the audience?"

"No. Well- yes. Yes?" His words did not sound convincing even to him. Mikey mentally kicked himself. Neither of them were good at cloaking their emotions from each other, but Mikey definitely fared worse at it. Gerard did not look like he bought his response, either, but exercised a bit of mercy.

"...Alright, Mikey, don't worry. I'll stick to fucking with Frank, okay? You're my little bro, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." Mikey opened his mouth to protest without thinking.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, I just don't-" Shit. He clammed up immediately. Gerard looked only a little surprised.

"Don't what?"

"...It's hard to tell what's acting with you, Gee." Mikey finally murmured, looking down at his hands again. A look of realization settled over Gerard's face, and he suddenly nodded understandingly.

"I get it...C'mere." Mikey stepped forward into open arms, Gerard hugging him around his neck. Mikey hugged back, exhaling softly, tense for reasons that he didn't want to explain. Gerard pulled back a few seconds later.

"You know, Mikey," he told him, a strange light in his eyes, "if you need to know when I'm acting...you could just ask."

"You wouldn't tell me anyway." Mikey shot back, a tiny, hesitant grin on his lips. The look on his brother's face was slightly unnerving. 

"You're right, I won't. But you're a good guesser- I believe in you." Without warning, Gerard leaned forward and kissed him square on the lips. The kiss lasted seconds at most, but Mikey was still stunned speechless when it ended, touching his mouth in disbelief. Gerard's minute grin still remained.

"See you on the bus, Mikey,"


End file.
